Planet Earth (Lookout RP)
---- Planet Earth is the homeworld to Humans and an average-sized planet in the Milky Way Galaxy. Earth is part of and head of The Great Empire, and its military forces are the Earth Forces. The capital is Supreme City. Earth, as of Age 1500, has a population of 8 billion and military of 400 million. It is home to the notorious Lookout Crew and Neo Lookout Crew. The Earth Forces are part of the bigger Great Empire Army. It has served as base of most universal threat-based events in recent history. For more info, see Lookout RP Universe. Overview Earth orbits a sun and is in the Milky Way Galaxy, in the North Quadrant of the universe. It has one moon. Earth is watched over and 'protected' by the Guardian of Earth, who resides on the Lookout. The EarthNet (or eNet) is a large holographic military protection net that covers the planet with many uses. Its population is generally 7-8 billion, many of them humans, but also many other races. It has been able to adapt to fluctuating populations. Many refugees and immigrants come to Earth to start new lives. The official currency across Earth is Zeni (Z). Earth runs on a mixed market economy with fair trade. Dollar bills and coins go from Z1, Z25, Z50, Z100, Z500, Z1000, and the rare Z5000. Faces on the bills are of great leaders, such as Kings from the Furry Dynasty and Kuzon Jr.. Earth is renowned for its education system. It is home to Supreme City University. It has hundreds of other colleges. It also is home to the magical Nu-Del University of the Arcane Arts, in the forest. Earth's military is the Earth Forces, with an army, navy, space armada, etc. It is part of the Great Empire Forces (when duty calls). Politics Earth is a globally-unified representative democracy led by the President of Earth (who resides in the ePalace), eCongress, and the eCourts. It was formerly a constitutional monarchy led by a King. Overall, Earth's political system is similar to the United States (whereas the entire planet is the country, counties are states) but also the United Kingdom. Economically, it has a democratic socialist system, with free healthcare and education. * The eCongress is a single legislative body. Term limits are 2 years. * The eCourt is the judicial body. It is led by a Supreme Justice for life. * The President of Earth is the executive body. Term limits are 5 years. There are 6 counties/sectors on Earth, each headed by a major city. A county is led by a Governor. A city is led by a Mayor. The EDI (Earth Department of Intelligence) oversees surveillance and spying. The EDR (Earth Department of Relations) oversees all international relations and trade routes. There are several others, including ones for individual races, such as the Namekian Council. Cities The capital of Earth is [[Supreme City|'Supreme City']], the jewel of technological, cultural, and economic height. It is located in front of the Pole to Kami's Lookout. Due to its proximity to West City, they are one giant supercity. * West City is the second largest and most diverse city. * Central City, formerly the capital of Earth, is the third largest. It was once the height of prosperity until all of its jobs moved to Supreme City. * North City, located in the icy tundra, is all big-business. Many corporations/factories are here. * South City, located on an island, is a big tourist destination and cultural melting pot. It is seldom taken seriously politically. * Satan City is the friendliest and happiest city. It has a history of sports and tournaments. It has many museums. * East City is perhaps the worst-off. With economic hardship due to its bad system (which no one bothers changing), it has much crime. It just never got over Nappa destroying it. History Earth has went through many phases in its history. It never began prospering until the Human race (native to Earth) evolved around 200,000 years ago. In a short time, Humans reached a great point of technological advancement. Around this time, the Furry Dynasty began (Kings of Earth). They reigned for several centuries in peace, with their conservative and isolationist policies. Z Fighters' home was Earth, which they protected countless times from supervillains. Goku Jr. became a legend of Earth and is responsible for defining its system and getting its name out, as well as founding Supreme City. All the peace, however, was about to change. The Lookout Crew began in the 1000s, the same time a massive amount of supervillains began threatening the universe. Their home was Earth, much like the Z-Fighters. Their 85-year reign completely dominated and changed the universal landscape. With the Herulean War and Great Universal Revolution, Earth became a diverse, metropolitan trade-center, many calling it the 'capital of the universe', attracting billions and billions per year (retaining a small population through immigration regulation) and setting precedents for universalization. Earth became the centerplace of all universal political, military, and economic activity. A pioneer of all this, Kuzon Jr., was raised on and launched his career and started a radical, democratic, liberal universal revolution beginning on Earth. Earth was the centerpoint of attention and technology. He changed the title of King of Earth to President of Earth, as well as its government from a constitutional monarchy to a representative democratic republic. Earth became part and capital of the Great Empire, which he founded. In the 350 years after the Revolution, Earth slowed down immensely. It once again became isolationist, uneventful, peaceful, and calm. Many have forgotten about Earth. However, this is due to the large amounts of corruption from spacepowers like Kastair United, which had some control. Earth was a victim of this. In 1500, the Neo Lookout Crew appeared, and immediately had an effect, as they took down KU and led the universe back to justice (as it should've been after the revolution). Detailed history Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Lookout I/II